Eyes on Fire Chapter 1
by Isabella Marie Lana Denali
Summary: A few days after Edward completely abandoned Bella, an unknown vampire, comes and changes her. She turns to the Denali Coven for help, and they gladly adopt her, she is now Isabella Marie Lana Denali. It has been years since she saw Edward, he claims to still be in love with her, but is he really ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Eyes On Fire **_

"_**You broke me, you broke my heart Edward and I hate you because I love you and I hate myself even more for that" I cried "You happy ?" **_

"_**I know that I have hurt you, but do you think I wasn't hurt during this process that I didn't feel the pain ? I can't live without you Isabella. But I'd rather leave you and hurt myself than see you get hurt because of me." He sighed and let out a growl**_

_**his eyes met mine, they were starting to turn black. Now that I am a vampire, I could see the smallest details like how the back was infusing with the red in his pupils. I couldn't stand it anymore, I just wanted to pull him close and kiss him deeply. I wanted to stop feeling so incomplete and confused. But instead I ran, having the confidence that I could outrun him since I was a new born. I turned back to see him one last time, he was just standing there ready to have a break down. **_

_**Chapter One : Can vampires go into shock ? **_

It is my first time hunting. I have a fifty three new pairs of sundresses from Pac Sun to choose from, around thirty six new pairs of Louis Vuitton flats and wedges and a really bad stomachache.

When I first turned into a vampire, I didn't know what to do. I remembered that Edward mentioned something about the Volturi being nice to the new borns, but I was afraid Alec and Jane would hurt me since they hated me. Instead, I went to the Denali coven, they willingly took me in and legally adopted me, everyone was really nice to me including Irina. Eleazar is my adoptive father and Carmen was my adoptive mother, Kate, Tanya and Irina were my "Sisters" . While I was living with them, Eleazar insisted that we moved, to a different place so that the Volturi couldn't find me. I asked them if I should leave, because I am such a burden, but instead everyone yelled at me for even saying that since I was a Denali now and I was a part of them. I don't know who my creator is yet, but I would love to find them and return their favor. We moved several times in the past few years, but decided to settle down Ontario.

I hear a faint knock on my bedroom door, it must be Carmen and Kate, they were a little worried last night when I finally declared that I wanted to learn how to hunt. I growled and scampered to my door, I slowly opened it and I was greeted with two wide grins.

I scowled and said "I-I don't know if I can do this, I mean yes I need to learn to hunt some time or the other but I don't think I can do this just yet" I look down and glare at the carpet as if it is going to give me any courage.

"_mi niña, tú no tienes que hacer esto, _Baby girl, you don't have to do this" Carmen says pulling me into one of her long sweet hugs.

Kate quickly interrupts our mother and daughter moment and says "_Yo no hable español muy bueno, pero al igual que mama me dice que no tiene que hacer esto" _I barked out a giggle, watching Kate speak in Spanish will make anyone laugh.

Carmen laughs and says " Kit-Kat it is _Yo no hablo español muy bien, pero al igual que Carmen me dijo que no tengo que hacer esto, _but you did good this time, not so many mistakes, I am impressed"

I loved living with the Denali's, I was one of them now I was Isabella Marie Lana Denali. I enjoyed everyone's presence, I loved how I had a family again. I got used to calling Carmen mom and Eleazar daddy, Kate and Tanya call Eleazar dad and always make fun of how I call him daddy. I Love my family and I don't want Edward to come and take the happiness that I deserve away from me again. I haven't told me family about why I didn't want to see Edward again. They hated the Cullens enough for killing James, (a close family friend) and I didn't want to add more fuel to the fire so I just kept my mouth shut. Yesterday night during dinner, Eleazar mentioned that "unwelcomed" guests are coming to stay for a few weeks, I wonder who it could be. My name was changed to Lana Denali when we moved to Ontario, so that that the Volturi can't track me down, but my family calls be Bee-Bee or Bells but Carmen calls me by my original name "_Bella" _which means dearest and beautiful in Spanish.

Since I wasn't going to go hunting today, me and Tanya decided to practice my shape shifting skills today, since we were free. I am really good at shape shifting. In fact, once I shifted into Eleazar right in front of his eyes and he was amazed. He was shocked in fact, I could distinctly remember because I heard Carmen say " Can Vampires go into shock?"

I have kept my special abilities a secret, that lasted only for about one day. Thant night, with Eleazar came back from work and told everyone before dinner, that I was being adopted by them. I was so grateful, luckily I couldn't cry, or else I would have kept saying "Thank You so very very much" and sobbing. So that night I finally told showed them my abilities. Eleazar said that I had a very powerful gift and told me not take advantage of it. I listened, i only limited myself to practice on my family, they were still are quite stunned.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Mystery Guests **_

Eleazar finally came home, and it was way past dinner time and Carmen was angry really angry. She had a "talk" or rather in her terms when she shouts at him and tells him that he needs to be more disciplined. He just stares at her and then places a light kiss on her cheek, like when he kisses my forehead, that usually cool her down.

We finally sit down for dinner, when Eleazar says " I expect all of you to be on your best behavior, we are having guests over tomorrow. And Tanya that means you have to wear something other than your pajamas" I chuckled at his comment

"Dad, you don't need tell me. By the way, who are the mystery guests that are going to invade our house" Tanya asked sarcastically.

" They are only going to be here for a few weeks. And it is the Cullen clan, I know we don't particularly like them, but can we cooperate? There will be a reward for good behavior" . He promised

I kept clutching my knife and fork harder and harder, Carmen who seemed to notice, asked "_mi bebé lo que parece molestarle, _what seems to bother you. If it is the Cullens arrival, then maybe you and Tanya could rent a place for a few weeks and go the"

"I know this is kind of abrupt, but I really need to tell you why I don't want them to come" I said

I continued my story about how everything started and ended, about how Edward collapsed my world. I felt sick, to even talk about him.

I finally ended my monologue by saying " It's not like I hate Esme or Carslile they were really nice to me during my human years, when I was Edward's mate. I can't run away this time, will face him"

Carmen gently pulled me to my side and started rocking me back and forth. She swept her lips across my hair and said "mi bebé I am glad that you are willing to see that boy again, but I don't think, I will be able to control my anger when they come"

Eleazar sat beside me, and made circles on my back and whispered " You don't have to do this baby doll, I will tell the Cullens to book a hotel and li-"

"NO!" I practically screamed, then added " I have to face him some time or the other, it might as well be now"

Carmen kissed my forehead and stood up " I am warning you Eleazar, if the Cullen clan poses a threat to any of my bebés, I swear I will break their heads myself"

Eleazar stood up and said " Carmen there is no need to do that, I will take care of them if they hurt my babies, and like I said be on your best behavior, after all they are related to us" he smiled and reached for Carmen and together they went upstairs.

Tanya and I got up and started to head upstairs we were tired from today's practice. I didn't know if wanted to feel happy or sad to see Edward, I just knew that he hurt and scared me and I would like to return to him that favor.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 : You must be Lana Denali **_

I woke up the next morning, annoyed as hell when the light smacked my face. I must have turned human as I slept, because I had a really bad stomachache and I blame Edward for this. My anger always got the best of me, and I was afraid that I was going to say something mean to Edward in front of the Cullen clan.

"Bella and Tanya WAKE UP NOW! Do you girls realize what time it is ? Just unpunctual like you father, get up now" Carmen screamed, barging into our rooms

"What time is it _mama_, and why are you so worried" Tanya asked, checking her phone.

"_Tanya me dan ese cellular, _or you are going to get in trouble. I want you to get ready before the Cullen Clan comes. And _Bella _I have a plan for you. Now go take a shower and put on A really sweet perfume and paint your nails a deep cherry red. I will give pick an outfit out for you _ya comprende ?"_

"Ah I see.. _mamacita_ is helping you make Edward jealous" Tanya said chucking

"Well that Cullen boy did miss out on all this beauty for these many years right?, so why not throw it all at him once? " Carmen recounted as she walked out of our room.

I let the water caress me, for a few minutes and took a long hot bath. I washed and Curled my hair and put on enough makeup to make Edward Jealous. Finally when I walked into my bedroom I found a beautiful dress in a midnight blue color, that covered half my thighs. The dress also had beautiful lace sleeves and to pair with that Carmen gave me the same colored pumps that made my legs look long and pretty. I took one last look in the mirror, lets just say I looked FABU! I made my way down stairs and Carmen was the first one to see me.

She gasped and said " You look amazing _mi niña,_ he is going to be super JEALOUS"

As I walked into the hall, and I was greeted with "_oh my's"_ and "you look FABU baby"

Me and Irinia decided to play _call of duty _until the "guests" arrived with my father. I always lost when I played with Irina, she was pretty competitive. I am glad I have her, she has made many sacrifices for me, like leaving Laurent. We grew close during the past few years, she protected me like an actual sister would.

"Come on in Carlisle" Eleazar said

I immediately turned the game off and motioned Irina to stand up. We all stood up and bent my head a little, so that they couldn't see my face.

Carmen walked over to Esme and lead her into the kitchen. Where they chit-chat and gossip about other clans.

"Girls, come here. Edward, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper and Alica I would like for you to meet our newest Denali. She is our joy, a great daughter and a great sister Lana Come here baby girl'

I still hung me head down low, I cant do thi- yes I can!

Carslile held his hand out and said " and You must be Lana Denali nice to meet you"

" Carlisle, we don't really call her Lana her real name is Bella, Isabella Marie Lana Denali. We Change her name to Lana so that the Volturi couldn't find her. Sweetheart Isn't she Edward? " Eleazar Mocked.

_**The next chapter is going to be in Edward's POV. Please tell me if I should continue the Story or drop and write about something else. The next few chapter aren't going to be up until Saturday. Enjoy **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Hear Me Out **_

My Bella only MINE, she was MY Bella. Standing right here, right in front of me! The one thing I was trying very hard to protect her from, caught up to her. She was a vampire now, She looked stunning, but I was only worried about her safety. I told her that immortality was a curse not a gift, but she didn't listen. She didn't listen, she went into the woods and paid the price.

"Bella, it is a pleasure meeting you again." Carlisle said pulling her into a hug

" BELLA, come here" Alice said pulling her out of Carlisle's arms and placing her into her own with jasper.

" Isabella Marie Swan, you still are as light as a paper" Emmet said hoisting her up into the air. When he placed her down, an unexpected long hug from Rosalie came.

Hugging her Rose said " I missed you so much Bella"

Before I got a chance to talk to her, She pulled Rosalie and Alice to her room, with her sisters.

After several hours, I finally went up to her room and stood by the doorway and said " Hey, Bella can I talk to you for a minute"

She hesitated, but Tanya nudged her in the ribs and pushed her towards the door where I stood. I slowly took her hand, she immediately looked up and swiftly pulled her tiny hands out my giant ones. I was upset, does she really hate me this much ? After all I did leave her for someone else.

Once we got outside, I said " Hi, Bella"

She just looked up and smiled.

" So how's life, I mean how have you been" I said

I could swear I heard a growl, but she just shrugged and started to walk away. Before she could slip away again, out of me reach I grab her arm and pull her to my side.

"LET ME GO, DON'T YOU SEE IT ? I HATE YOU" she screamed and I immediately let her go. I've never heard her scream so loud. It was surprising to see a scream so loud exit from someone so tiny and fragile.

"Bella Please hear me out" I cried, almost on the verge of letting her go.

" So, that you can hurt me again? We were never meant to be, I just took too long to realize that. I am going to move on with someone else, who I know won't hurt me as bad as you did" She said walking away

_**Alright guys, please post some reviews about the story. I need to know whether I need to drop or continue the story. Enjoy **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: You moved on? **_

I was angry, not at him but at myself for leaving him there. I wanted to run back and hug as tightly as possible. But he has done the favor for me, before I even reached the door, he was in front of me. I purposefully walked slowly, so that he could catch up with me. The truth is that I still love him and I can't let go. Why does he have such an effect on me?

Standing in front of me, he said " Bella please can we talk, Please I did not know that I hurt you so much please just this one" He stood there, his eyes a soft beige color. He looked like he was about to cry, I just couldn't say no. I had to, I wanted to desperately.

"Fine just this once" I growled. I looked up and saw his wide grin.

He lead me back into the woods. Holding my hand along the way, I didn't mind, I was just happy that we could meet again, to love and cherish all over again. The thought struck me like a lightning, because I couldn't , I can't let him in, or he will destroy me from the inside out.

"Bella Are you listening" Edward asked

"Huh…. W-what?" I said, snapping back into reality. I quickly, realized that my hand was still caressed by him, so I gently let it shake its way out of his grip.

" I was asking you about why you HATE me so much" he said. He had a smug expression on his face, the one that used to give me the shivers when I was human, but I realized it still does.

" I don't hate you, why would you think so" I asked, trying to sound confused.

" I don't….. I know I hurt you, but just please talk to me" He heaved

" This is why you brought me into the woods? So that you can ask me about our relationship, well too bad we don't have one, and just let me go k? I said, as painful as it was to say it, it felt like the boulder hovering over my shoulder has been lifted off me.

" No….. I just want to know why you hate me" He said

" Fine.. you know what, here it is..__You broke me, you broke my heart Edward and I hate you because I love you and I hate myself even more for that" I cried "You happy ?"

"I know that I have hurt you, but do you think I wasn't hurt during this process that I didn't feel the pain ? I can't live without you Isabella. But I'd rather leave you and hurt myself than see you get hurt because of me." He sighed and let out a growl

"Why did you even come here?, to hurt me all over again" I said.

"We came here, because I am getting married…. To Victoria. I mean it is not what you think it is, she blackmailed me into this…. I mean us. And we came here to ask for help to get us out of this" He cried. He had no emotion, this is when I knew he was lying. He lied to me all along, how could he?

" You moved on?" I asked

" It is not what you think it is, she did thi-" I cut him off before he lie more and said

" Stop.. I don't need an explanation… have a good life"

his eyes met mine, they were starting to turn black. Now that I am a vampire, I could see the smallest details like how the back was infusing with the red in his pupils. I couldn't stand it anymore, I just wanted to pull him close and kiss him deeply. I wanted to stop feeling so incomplete and confused. But instead I ran, having the confidence that I could outrun him since I was a new born. I turned back to see him one last time, he was just standing there ready to have a break down.


End file.
